Please Dont Leave Quite Yet
by bethanyjaynex
Summary: Takes place after 2x12. The Montgomery's find out about Aria and Ezra's romance. What will their reaction be? Will A finally tear the couple apart? R&R please... *I don't own anything, if i did Jason would be nonexistent*
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Out

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure about what I'm supposed to write really? But basically I hope you enjoy reading it and have time to write a review for me... Don't be too harsh, I'm only 14 I'll try to update once or twice a week if it takes off, if not then well... this chapter will be lonely for a while. Anyway, enough of me. I hope you enjoy reading this and PLEASE REVIEW?**

**xo, Bethany.**

Ella's POV

"I'm in love with her," Ezra stated. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; how could he be saying he was in love with a student?

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from this, not because you deserve it but because this is the last thing we need to deal with right now. And when you go, you need to keep going, because if Spencer's parents find out about this they will ruin you." I said, as Ezra's face displayed a look of confusion. He obviously didn't know that I had seen him and Spencer in his car.

"Spencer? You think I'm here for Spencer?" He started laughing lightly, as one would if he were with an old friend, not a middle-aged woman who was telling him to leave Rosewood.

"Who else would you be here for, Ezra? I saw you and her the other day, talking in your car. How could you do that? How could you abuse your position like that?"

"Ella... I'm not here for Spencer," I could see him becoming nervous, "I'm here for-"

"Ella is everything ok?" As I turned I saw Byron looking at Ezra and I, oblivious to the subject of our conversation.

"Yeah honey, I was just asking Ezra why he was here." I sneaked a glance at my husband and then switched my gaze to Ezra, awaiting a response.

Ezra's POV

Standing there in front of Ella and Byron was terrifying. Should I tell them about Aria and I? I can't, we said that we would tell them together. However, from the look on Ella's face I could tell that she was deeply curious about why I was here. Then again, she does have reason. What sort of English teacher shows up at the police station to talk to a former student for no good reason? She knew something was happening and she wasn't going to give up, I was sure of it.

"Um..." I took a deep breath and braced myself for the wrath that was to come.

"Ezra!" I smiled and instantly turned to the voice that I knew too well, Aria's.

She was emerging from a room signposted as 'Interrogation Room 1', her face covered in dirt and eyes close to tears. As I approached her, I grew aware of the pairs of eyes that were watching us. I swept her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead, in a hope to comfort her. I could hear her sobbing into my sweater. Although I'd seen Aria upset before, I still felt her pain whenever she broke down in front of me. So used to keeping her guard up and keeping her feelings in, it was hard for her to let go of that guard, to let it fall. She told me once that I was the only one that could make that easier. I was the only one that could take down that wall that was holding her together.

"Ahem!"

I turned to face Ella, Byron and parents of the other girls. I knew that our secret was out. Of all the places it could be revealed, and it just had to happen in the Rosewood Police Station. _Crap._

**Yeah... not a very long chapter but I've already written the second chapter and it's about twice as long. Don't forget to leave any suggestions in a review, talk to you soon! xo**


	2. Chapter 2: Byron Approves!

**Howdy! So whilst I waited for Chapter One to upload I thought I would do my final editing on the next chapter... Soooo here it is! It's quite a bit longer than the previous one, so let me know if you prefer the longer chapters or shorter ones; sometimes a variety just flows, right? **

**Thank you **_**SolitudeMyLove **_** for reviewing, and **_**DiNozzoFan1234, Makkenzi **_**and**_** hollywood51496 **_** for adding it to their alerts... It seems weird people reading what I sit here and type!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xo, Bethany.**

Aria's POV

"Mom, it's not what it looks like, really." I said as I wiped my tears from my face, hoping that she would at least save the shouting and lectures till we were home and away from this police station. The last thing I needed was for Ezra to be arrested.

"Aria Marie Montgomery you better start talking right now," my mom then turned to Ezra, "I thought you were dating Spencer?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Mr Hastings chipped in, "You're dating a student? _My daughter?_"

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean..." I felt Ezra take my hand, willing me to intercept before he made a complete fool of himself.

"Mom, Ezra and I... we've been together for a while now. We were going to tell you sometime when we were together, maybe over dinner or something. We never wanted it to come out like this," I said. If Ezra was going to be in trouble with my mom, at least we'd be in it together.

As I scanned the room I noticed the look on the parents' faces. They ranged from angry to furious to my father's look of curiosity. It was a surprise to me that he looked the calmest; with him being my dad you would expect him to be shouting abuse at Ezra, calling him all the names he could think of. But instead he simply stood here, as if I had just asked how his day was not admitted to having a student/teacher relationship.

"Aria I can't deal with this right now. Your father and I have to go sign some papers before we can get you out of here. Go and get in the car. Ezra, drive over to our house, don't you think that you'll get away that easy." I grabbed the car keys from my mom and lead Ezra out to the parking lot.

Ezra's POV

As we stood hand in hand in the parking lot, it dawned on us that this was the last time that we would talk in private about what to say to Aria's parents. Were we supposed to tell the truth and say that we were together whilst I was her teacher at Rosewood? Surely that would not do any good for any of us; it would just complicate things.

"Aria," I let go of her left hand and touched her cheek, causing her to look up at me, "Whatever happens tonight, you know I love you, right?"

She smiled slightly and looked me in the eyes, "of course I do, Ezra. And you know I love you. They will not do anything to change that. They can't. Now, whatever they ask, we tell the truth. All of it. We met the day before school started and then once we found out you were my teacher you wanted to end it but I kept us going. I didn't want us to break up; I didn't want to stop this. Anything you don't know how to answer, just squeeze my hand ok? I'll take over, I'll-"

Before she could finish I kissed her passionately on the lips. Typical Aria, over thinking everything, always making sure to protect whomever else involved; she was fearless and ready to take the consequences. As I started to pull away from her, she pulled me back with urgency. Maybe she, like myself, believed that things would change from now on. One thing was certain- it was definitely too early to be asking for acceptance from her parents. From the look on Ella's face in the station, she'd shoot me given half the chance. Byron, however, didn't seem fazed by our announcement; it was strange.

When we ended the kiss, I looked to my side to see Ella and Byron watching us through the window. They had seen us and no doubt were disgusted to see their daughter kissing her former English teacher. I understood why they could feel like that, but as long as Aria is happy then I just hope they aren't too hard on us. I haven't told her this before, but her father scares the hell out of me.

Byron's POV

Ella and I could see Aria and Ezra through the office window. They were stood outside kissing in a way that I immediately recognised as being desperation. It is expected of me to be furious, but somehow I can sense how they're feeling. Even just Ezra taking Aria's hand when he spoke to us made me see the connection they both had. It was undeniably a sign of the love they had for eachother; it reminded me of when I was just two years older than her and Ella introduced me to her parents.

**-Flashback-**

It was the day before the Rosewood Charity Fair, and Ella had lead me into her kitchen to finally tell her father about us. She started by saying, "Dad, this is Byron Montgomery. We're kind of together now..."

We had started hanging out months before now, but I wasn't the guy Ella's parents thought should be near their daughter. I was an outcast. I hadn't seen my parents in just over two years and I now lived with a foster family whilst visiting my brother, Scott, in his mental unit every Saturday. Ella was the only person who understood who I was and what I aspired to be. I had always, even from a young age, wanted to be a teacher. I had the grades and I had the determination but nobody believed in me. Everyone thought I was a typical foster kid, out of hand and a waste of time.

"You're kidding right?" he had replied, laughing, "how can you be with _him?_ You do know who he is, don't you? What his background is?" Michael, Ella's dad, had never made a secret out of his distaste for me.

"No, I'm not kidding. I love him," she turned and gave me that smile of hers that never failed to melt my heart. It was full of reassurance and warmth; I had grown so used to it since we had become an 'item'.

"Ella Elizabeth Nicholls, if you think your mother and I are going to let you be with this boy then you are seriously wrong. You two will not be together and you," he pointed his large index finger towards my face, "will not enter this house again, do you hear me? Now scram, and be glad that Suzanne isn't home yet."

**-End Flashback-**

That summer a lot changed. Firstly, Ella & I started to rent an apartment together, determined not to be controlled by her parents. After that everything seemed to follow on so quickly. There was our engagement, and then wedding, next thing we know Aria and Mike are here. It's as if my foster family life never existed, which is fine by me of course.

I hope Aria knows that I'm not mad at her and Ezra for being together. Sometimes you can't help who you love, take myself and Meredith for example. If I so much as raised my voice at my daughter I'm sure she would be the first to call me a hypocrite, and she would be right about it.

**No cliff-hanger on here, but I promise the next chapter will have a few bits of screaming as well as some Ezria fluffiness in it! Thanks for reading3 **

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3 I Won't

**Hi guys! Firstly thank you for all the sweet reviews you've been leaving, don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter...**

**Just to let you know, I'm writing this pretty late right now, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes! It's taken me all day to write this chapter, I had no idea how to start but I think I started it okay in the end. Also, if you want to follow me on twitter my username is TeamEzria13x (the same as on here) and I'll follow you back.**

**Anyway, enough chitchat. Hope you enjoy...**

Aria's POV

The ride home was beyond awkward. I sat in the back whilst my father drove and my mom sat in the passenger's seat, but my eyes were fixated on the side mirror from which I could see the silver Toyota Camry I had grown used to sitting in over the past months with Ezra. Occasionally I caught a glimpse of his tense frame in the driver's seat. I _so _regret that phone call. How could I have been that stupid? I knew that my parents were out there, and I still called him. I'm such a dimwit sometimes.

As my dad parked the car across the road from our house, I noticed movement in the bushes nearby. The first thought that crossed my mind was _"is that A?_" Who was I kidding? Of course it was A. A is everywhere. They're like a parasite, feeding off of mine and my friends' lives- the good times and the bad. Just seconds later I heard the familiar bleep of my phone, then again. I looked at the screen, telling me that I had two new text messages. The first one was from Ezra, it said:

"_Here goes... remember whatever happens, I love you. -Ezra" _

"_It's going to be okay, my mom seems more upset than angry... I love you too. Xo -Aria," _I replied. It was true; my mother hadn't said a word since she told me to go to the car, which I guessed was due to hurt and disappointment than fury. Then again, that meant nothing because my mom was an expert at guilt-tripping, almost as good as Ali was.

I took a deep breath and opened the second text. It was from _Unknown Number,_ what a surprise.

"_Remember when I promised someone would get hurt? Get ready for the punch... -A"_

Of course I remember that text. I had just had a talk with my dad about him and Meredith, he'd promised that nothing was going on anymore, and I had promised to keep his secret. It was the best ending to an amazing evening; I'd been out for a coffee until Ezra drove by in the pouring rain. He had picked me up and then we'd kissed in his car for what seemed like hours. Now I know that we'd obviously had an audience, made clear by the text I received: '_If students kiss teachers someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... -A.'_

As soon as my dad stopped the car, my mom simply walked out and straight across the road into our house leaving my dad, Ezra and I to follow behind. We walked in to the house, and straight away I could smell the strong scent of alcohol. We turned the corner into the kitchen and over near the sink my mom was stood pouring herself a large glass of brandy. She hardly ever drank, so this was unusual for her. She took one huge gulp of it and then refilled her glass, before taking it in her hand and turning to face us. Then she said the words that cut me like a knife through the chest.

"How could you?"

I understood what she meant. Since the time when I had accidently sent her the text at school, she had been forever asking questions about my secret boyfriend; who he was, what he looked like, when I was going to tell them who he was. Until now she had thought he was someone at school, someone in my class. Well know she knew. He was at school. He was in my class, but he just taught it instead of sat in it.

My dad decided to leave us to talk, leading Ezra into the living room and leaving myself and mom alone in the kitchen. Suddenly the few feet lying between us felt like miles as she glared at me.

"Mom... What do you want me to say? I'm in love with him, Ezra means everything to me. He was there for me when my family was falling apart; he came to me when I asked him to. Do you know how much that makes me happy? At the police station, I called him and he _came._" I took a step towards her.

"Aria; I feel betrayed, I feel lied to. My own daughter has been lying to me for the past god-knows-how-long! When I thought you were at Spencer's, or Emily's, or Hanna's, all that time and you were with Ezra. My colleague for god's sake! I know that I haven't been the best mom recently but still, you know why that was. Hell, you even kept the reason from me!" I could see her eyes watering, the last time I had seen her cry was the night she received the letter from A telling her about the affair, "I don't know what to do, Aria. I have a son who's spending his afternoons stealing from garages, and a daughter who's spending her nights holed up in her English teacher's apartment!"

My mom refilled her empty Brandy glass and trudged up the stairs, making sure to slam the bedroom door behind her.

Ezra's POV

Even though Byron, unlike Ella, hadn't said - or rather shouted- anything about us, I still felt like I needed to explain.

"Byron, before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt Aria. I never forced her into anything, I wanted to end things as soon as we found out I was her teacher. But we just couldn't. It was love. It _is _love.

"I know... I'm not saying that I'm okay with this, I'm a little miffed, but I'm not angry. Just recently I've been noticing a huge change in Aria, she seems happier than she has been. I just thought it was because of some friendship thing or something, but now I know it was down to you. I can't thank you enough for that, Ezra. Someday you'll understand what I mean, but as long as my daughter's happy as far as I'm concerned she could be with the next Frankenstein!" Byron said this with all sincerity. "But just so you know, if she comes home in tears because you've don't the slightest thing to hurt her, you're dead meat."

"Oh erm... Of course. Thank you, Byron. For understanding."

"No problem, kid." As Byron said this, Ella walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase, shutting the door with a loud thud, "Ezra, could you do me a favour? Could Aria stay at your apartment for a few nights? I have a feeling that Ella isn't going to want to be talking any time soon."

"Yeah but, are you sure? I wouldn't want to aggravate things between them." I said, unsure of whether this would be a good idea or not.

"Yes, I'll go and get some of Aria's things out of her closet. If I were you I'd go and talk to her."

"Oh don't worry about getting clothes." I said instantly, until I realised how strange that sounded. "She, uh, bought a bag of clothing round a few weeks ago. You know, just in case she needed to get away from home for a night."

Aria's POV

That night I lay awake next to Ezra, listening to the sound of his breathing. He had fallen asleep hours ago, but I just kept thinking about my mom and what had happened in the past 24 hours, from waking up, to speaking to Jackie at Hollis, to getting ready for the wedding, then the fateful incident with the police, finally ending with me lying here at apartment 3B because my own mother can't accept who I choose to be with.

I reach across to my purse and grab my iPod and headphones. '_Hopefully, listening to some music will calm me down; take my mind off things_' I think. That is, until I recognise the song as 'I Won't' By Colbie Caillat. It's just about the only song that tells what Ezra and I went through at Rosewood High, hiding our love for eachother. This is going to be one long night.

**So that's it for Chapter Three. By the way, I really recommend listening to I Won't by Colbie Caillat if you haven't already... you might recognise it from PLL (1x01 I think?) **

**Next chapter may be up before the weekend, but if not then bear with me. Staying up late and waking up at 7am is NOT fun!**

**Thanks for reading**

**xo, Bethany.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mac'n'Cheese & an 80's ReRun

**Hey! So it's been about 5 days since I updated, but I've been so tired from school and everything that I've only had time to sit and type this tonight. It isn't the best that I could have made it, but hopefully you still like it. I've decided I'm going to make this into a 10-chapter fanfic, and I think you'll like how it turns out...**

**Yeah, so R&R and I'll probably get another chapter up in a few days time.**

Ezra's POV

"Hey, beautiful" I greeted Aria as she woke up next to me, earplugs silent in her ears.

"Good Morning," for a second her face looked blank as if she were trying to remember why she was here, and then she smiled at me with her warm eyes fixed on mine.

"You want some breakfast? I'm pretty sure I have stuff to make pancakes if you want them."

"Sure... What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock on my wall, "6:30... You wanna take a shower whilst I get these ready? I'll drop you off near school later if you like."

As she gathered her things for a shower, I turned on the radio to give me something to listen to whilst I played chef for the morning. Then I heard her humming along from inside the bathroom, and I simply stood there smiling. What did I ever do to deserve someone so perfect in every way?

Less than twenty minutes later we were sat on my couch eating homemade pancakes whilst watching one of those morning TV shows that seem to go on forever.

"So I was thinking I could cook dinner tonight? I mean you're going to be at Hollis till at least 5, how does Mac 'n' cheese sound? Shop bought, obviously."

I smiled at that, not being able to cook a large variety of dishes was something that we both shared. "Sounds perfect... Just like you."

She suddenly burst out laughing, "Mr. Fitz, you have no idea how cheesy that sounded!"

We laughed together and soon it was time for us both to leave. I dropped her off at the coffee shop near Rosewood High and I drove over to Hollis.

Aria's POV

As I got out of Ezra's car, my phone rang. Without even looking at it I recognised the ringtone as being Spencer's mobile. Why was she calling me when she was going to see me in a matter of minutes? I pulled my phone out of my purse and answered. "Spence? Hey, what's up?"

"Erm, Aria. You might wanna come to school through the back. Someone's send round a picture of-"

Suddenly the phone call was aborted. My phone had died, after I had accidently left my charger at home last night. What was she talking about? Why on earth would I go through the back? It took like, 10 minutes extra AND it smelt round there because of all the trash bins. Then as I entered the parking lot I realised why. Everyone was staring at me like I had just murdered somebody. Just then Emily appeared at my side, pulling me behind a row of bushes nearby. "Em? What are you doing? What's happened?"

"A. That's what's happened. Remember when you stayed at his apartment last week and I had to cover for you? Somehow A took a picture and they've sent it to every girl on campus..." She showed me her phone, featuring a photo of Ezra and I kissing on his couch. "I'm sorry."

All of a sudden my limbs felt too heavy for my body and I fell to the floor, before being steadied by Emily.

"Come on, Aria. Spencer and Hanna are round the back waiting for us, I came round just in case you didn't hear Spence on the phone."

Emily walked out from behind the bushes and I followed as she led me round the back of the school to where my other friends were waiting. As we approached them they ran over and wrapped me in their embrace.

The rest of my day passed as one big blur of watching eyes, accusing stares and hurtful sniggers, but as soon as I was allowed to go back to the safeness of apartment 3B I was scared about what would happen when Ezra got back. I had to tell him about A, but would he believe me? He could just think we were immature girls playing with things we knew nothing about? I don't know if I could take that risk with him. Ezra has been the first guy to love me unconditionally; to take risks for me no matter what the consequences are, which in our case can be major.

Ezra returned home at 5 on the dot, in his usual attire of trousers, shirt and tie. I took a sharp intake of breath, for one because he looked perfect as usual, but also because it was finally it. I was going to tell him about A tonight, and things may never be the same again. I walked over to him, careful not to slip in my extra high heels and put my arms around his neck as I reached up to kiss him on the lips. We pulled apart after a minute or so and I got back to dishing our dinner onto plates. Once he had poured us both a glass of wine, we sat in front of his TV and watched a re-run of a bad 80's sitcom. It was cheesy, but it was romantic and comfortable. I was half way into my Mac 'n' Cheese when my phone bleeped from the coffee table. I pulled away from Ezra's embrace to get it, feeling his eyes on me.

'_Enjoy it whilst you can, bitch. I hear contact is forbidden during visiting times. -A'_

I couldn't believe this. A was going to tell the police about us. My face must have dropped and a tear escaped my left eye because Ezra suddenly looked worried, as if he had just seen what I had received by text.

"Aria... what's going on? Is it your mom, or your dad?"

"N...n, no... It's... It's fine. Really," I said, wiping the stray tear from my face.

"It's not, or you wouldn't be crying. Come on, tell me what's up."

"Ezra... We're in danger. Someone's going to tell the police about us."

**Like I said, it isn't the best I could have done it but don't be too harsh :]**

**Thanks for reading. Anyway, have a nice day/night/evening/morning/whatever... you get my drift yeah?**

**xo, Bethany.**


	5. Chapter 5: Now or Never

**Helloooo, so this chapter is my FAVOURITE one that I've written so far. I kind of got a bit carried away with the storyline, but I love where it ended up! In this, Ezra already knows that the girls know about him and Aria, just a heads up... I hope you enjoy this; I've been in such a writing mood today, so hopefully it's a good'en!**

Ezra's POV

She looked so vulnerable when she was telling me about this 'A' person, as if they were watching us at that moment. She told me about what they'd been making her do, right down to telling Jackie to leave Hollis. I know I should have been angry that she didn't tell me, but in the moment all I could think about was keeping her safe from this _monster._

"So now you know all about it. I'm so sorry Ezra, I'm sorry that you're going to get in trouble for this. All your life is going to be ruined, and it's all because of me!" She burst out into tears, her head lowering into her hands.

"No don't ever say that, Aria. Look at me," she raised her head and fixed her beautiful hazel eyes onto mine. "Every single moment I spent with you, from that day in the bar to right here right now, not one moment I regret. We're not the conventional couple, we're not the couple that everyone expects, but no matter what happens I will always love you." A faint smile appeared on her face, but didn't quite reach her eyes. This was how I could tell that she was putting on an act. She was trying to make it seem like she was happy, but inside I could tell she was breaking, still blaming herself. That was when I had the idea. "Look, I should have told you this when I first found out, but there's this college in Apple Valley, California. It's so beautiful there, and they phoned me last week and offered me a job. I didn't tell you at the time because I didn't want to leave you here whilst I pack up and move. Aria... how about we both move there? I said no to the job, but the offer is still there for me if I wanted it. I have enough money saved up for a decent apartment and I'm sure we'd make it work. Then there's courses at the college that you could take, I know that your dad said you'd been looking at them. Just think, we can escape from here and-"

I was abruptly cut off by Aria's soft lips crushing against mine. I raised my hands up to her face and held them there before wiping her damp tears from her cheek. She pulled away first and gazed at me lovingly.

"You would really do that for me? Start all over again, somewhere new where you don't know anyone?"

"Of course I would, Aria. As long as you're with me, that's all I need. Anyway, it's not like I have any friends here now, I think your mom pretty much took me off her friends list when she discovered I was in love with her daughter." She chuckled lightly and twisted round to snuggle under my arm.

"Have I told you today how much I love you, Ezra Fitz?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmm...I'm not sure about that. But you could always tell me again if you like."

Without hesitation, she turned around pushed me down onto the couch kissing me with a passion, twirling her fingers round the hair on the nape of my neck. With the plates of Mac 'n' Cheese and our 80's Re-run forgotten, there we stayed for the remainder of the night.

I was woken the next morning by a knock at my door. I looked over at the clock on my wall, it was 7am. What sort of person would visit me at 7 o'clock in the morning? I slowly got up without waking Aria, and picked my shirt up off the floor pulling it over my head. Then I walked over to my door and opened it...

"Ella? Um... Hi. Aria's still asleep, but you're happy to come in if you like," I said, surprised. I opened the door and Ella walked in, looking around my apartment with interest.

"Mom, why are you here?" Aria had now woken, and from the couch looked confused to see her mother, whom had walked away from her just days ago, appear at her boyfriend's apartment.

"Well, Aria. I miss you. And as much as I'm still annoyed at you for hiding your relationship from your father and me, I'd like to invite you both to dinner tonight." She glanced over at last night's meal still sitting on my coffee table. "I doubt either of you have had a proper meal lately."

I could feel Aria's curious eyes on me, willing me to answer. "Um, that'd be lovely Ella. Thank you. What time do you want us round?"

"7 okay with you two?" She looked at me and then her daughter, who was now sat up and smiling.

"That's perfect, we'll see you then."

"Great. I better go now anyway, I just thought I'd stop by on my way to work. That reminds me, Aria you better get a move on. I hear that your Mrs Montgomery is like hell when her students are late..." She called over her shoulder to Aria.

"Ha-ha, see you later Mom."

As I closed the door, Aria stood and ambled over to me. "Seems like things are working out for us now, Mr Fitz. You're still sure about Cali, right?"

"Of course I am. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel safe, and to take you away from A. Whoever it is, they won't touch us when we get to Apple Valley." I held her close to my chest and lowered my voice a touch. "Imagine it; our own little apartment where we don't have to hide away from anyone. We can take a walk, go shopping for groceries together, and hold hands in public. We can do anything we want. Who knows, we could stay there together forever. Grow old together, have little baby Aria's running round all over the place."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Ezra?" she pulled back slightly and looked up at me, smiling slightly. It was then that I realised it was now or never. I'd been planning this for a week or two now, but I'd always chickened out of it. I walked over to the bed, grabbing a small black box from my bedside table. I strolled back over to where she stood; taking in her perfect face even though she had woken only a few minutes ago. I paused about a metre in front of her and got down on one knee, hearing her gasp as I did so.

"Aria Marie Montgomery; I love you so much, from the moment we met you've been the only one for me," I opened the box and revealed the ring I had purchased with Hanna's help, "Will you please marry me?"

**-Flashback-**

It was a Saturday morning and Aria had left her cell phone at mine _again._ This time though, I was glad. I picked it up and scrolled down her contacts list till I reached the name I was after: Hanna. I pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up.

"Aria! Hey, girl! What's up?" she sounded so awake to say it was before noon on a weekend.

"Hey, Hanna. It's Ezra. I need a favour, are you doing anything today?"

"Oh hi, Mr Fitz. Um...no I don't think so, what do you need?"

I took a deep breath before speaking again, "I need help shopping for a ring. I'm going to ask Aria to marry me."

"OH MY GOSH! AWWW! Really?" Whoa, she was practically screaming down the phone.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah... So could we meet up at the mall in an hour or so?"

"Sure, Fitzy. I'll see you then!"

"Thanks Hanna, I really appreciate this... Oh and, don't mention anything to Aria, please."

"Oh I won't, just make sure you tell her that I helped choose her amazing ring! Bye, Mr Fitz!"

I smiled as I hung up the phone, even though the girls knew about Aria and I they still insisted on calling me Mr Fitz, it makes me feel so old sometimes.

A few hours later, Hanna and I emerged from the jewellers with a beautiful ring that I couldn't wait to be worn by my beautiful girlfriend. After saying my thanks and goodbye to Hanna, I spent the rest of the walk back to apartment 3B daydreaming about the moment when she would hopefully agree to become my wife...

**-End Flashback-**

"Ezra, of course I will!" She barely game me time to put the ring on her finger before jumping on me and wrapping me in her warm embrace. In the end, a phone call from Hanna was the one thing that reminded us both that we had to get dressed and decent to go to work/school. Well, it's a hard life for a student/teacher relationship!

**In the beginning, I didn't plan for Ella to go round or for Ezra to propose... But I love that it ended like that.**

**Hopefully I'll write another chapter tomorrow and then I'll post it in the week sometime, I find it really hard to write though in the week so yeah.**

**Review if you want to make me happy?**

**xo, Bethany.**


	6. Chapter 6: 'A' Strikes Again

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in about a week... I've come down with a cold in the past few days so I haven't really been feeling like writing. This chapter is where quite a lot happens, so it might seem like I rushed it a bit. I got some really nice reviews on Chapter Five so thank you if you reviewed it!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Aria's POV

I walk through the doors of Rosewood High late so I had to go straight to first period- my mom's English class. As I entered the doors I thought about the many times I had done so in the past, all to see the person I love. Making my way to my seat, everyone turned to look at me.

"Aria... Is there a reason why you're so late?" my mother asked me amusedly, as if daring me to declare my love for my former English teacher right there. I heard a small laugh from Mona Vanderwaal and I turned to glare at her just as she spoke.

"Mrs Montgomery, maybe Aria has been doing a little extra-curricular activity this morning." The heads of my best friends all moved at once, giving her such a look that she immediately sank into her seat.

"Sorry. I'll try to be on time next lesson." I sat in my seat and got out my textbooks ready for the class.

Before leaving the apartment, I'd had the sense to take off my ring. So for now it was in its box sat in Ezra's bedside table until I got home and wore it to the dinner with my parents. That was when we agreed we would tell them about our engagement and our move to California. We weren't going to tell them the real reason for it though, as far as they were concerned we were moving purely because of Ezra's job. There was no way that I was going to tell them about A, all it would do would complicate things.

I didn't get to speak to the girls till lunch when we gathered in the school cafeteria. I couldn't wait to tell them! They might think that I'm too young, but they know how much I love Ezra. Nothing is going to change that, so the earlier we make it official, the better.

"So, guess what happened this morning?" I was beaming from ear to ear as I said this.

"Ezra proposed?" That was Hanna... How did she know?

"You knew?" My face looked just as surprised as Emily & Spencer's did. Whoa, Hanna being able to keep a secret from us, now that was something new.

"Of course I knew. I'm the one who helped choose your ring!"

I smiled at this; Ezra must have been planning this for a while if he even got my best friend involved in choosing the ring.

"Congratulations, Aria!" Emily and Spencer said, wrapping me in a huge hug. "So, where's the ring?"

"It's at the apartment. We're going to tell my parents tonight, so I thought it'd better stay there for today. I'm so excited!"

"Aw, I'm so happy for you Aria!" Emily gushed. "So you're going to be graduating as Mrs Aria Fitz then?"

"Well that's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about... We're moving. To California."

"What? Why?" Spencer asked with a panicked look on her face.

"Well I might have kind of told him about A," I lowered my voice a little when saying this. "I got a text from them saying that they were going to rat us out to the police. Anyway, it all just kinda spilled out. You know what guys, it felt good. It felt good to tell someone who doesn't already think we're crazy."

"Are you mad? You do remember what happened to the last person we told right? Dr Sullivan is god-knows-where and we ended up in the police station! Not your brightest idea."

I swear Hanna always knows how to kill a good mood, "I know. But nobody apart from you guys know that I told him, so we'll be safe. Anyway we'll be leaving in a few days so A won't have time to ruin things.'

"You're leaving on

Friday?" Spencer asked, shocked at how soon it would be.

"Yeah. Ezra emailed the college and they said that he's to start next Monday. I know it's sudden, but you guys can visit anytime and we'll be coming back here for the holidays. Ezra's keeping the lease open on his apartment so we have somewhere to stay."

This time Emily was first to respond, "Aria you're sure you want to do this though? I mean, leaving rosewood is a pretty extreme thing to do with your ex-teacher/ boyfriend."

"Em, I know that you're unsure about it but it just feels right. I love him, he's the only person I've ever felt this way about; I trust that we'll make it work."

After saying this, the bell sounded to signal the end of lunch. I had two free periods next so I had planned to go over to Hollis and surprise Ezra. Just as I was packing my belongings away in my oversized tote, my phone bleeped.

Don't get too excited, Aria. Let's make a deal... You share a kiss with Noel Kahn and loverboy gets to Cali with no problems, better get that chapstick at the ready! -A

Fabulous. Trust A to make things so much more complicated somehow. As much as I really dislike the idea of kissing Noel, I can't let Ezra be harmed. What would A do to him anyway? I dread to think of what he or she could do in the next 72 hours.

I make my way through the mundane halls of rosewood high and out into the parking lot and then I see him, Noel Kahn, stood by his car whilst talking to my brother Mike.

I take a deep breath making sure to paint a fake smile on my lips and approach the two boys.

"Mike, hey! Erm, mom said she wanted to talk to you, like now," I lied. "Something about dinner?"

He grunted and said his goodbye to Noel before trudging off into the school building towards Ezra's old classroom. Suddenly it occurred to me: how the hell was I going to make him

kiss me? I guess I'll just have to get straight in there. 

"Hey, Aria. What's up?" he greeted me.

"Listen, Noel... erm, I wanted to thank you," I had no idea where I was going with this. "I wanted to thank you for not saying anything about, well, Mr Fitz and I." Fortunately we were alone now in the parking lot so I took my chance and crushed my lips against his. In shock, he pulled away almost immediately before leaning in again. All throughout this the only think I could think of was my amazing fiancé. We had gotten engaged just a matter of hours before and here I was, kissing my crush from freshman year. I hated this, all the things that A had control over; but as much as I hate it, I could never forgive myself if something happened to Ezra on my behalf.

When the kiss ended, Noel just looked at me before speaking. "Aria... you just thanked me for keeping your secret boyfriend a secret, by kissing me? Man, that's screwed up."

"I know, Noel. Believe me, I know." I was interrupted by my phone bleeping

again. "Look, I'll see you later okay... And if anyone asks, this never happened." 

"Erm, sure?"

I didn't even let him finish before rushing off to the girls' bathroom and locking the door behind me. I got out my phone and looked at the newest addition to my inbox:

Well done, Aria. Now I said your boyfriend would get to Cali, but I said nothing about you. Have fun! -A

After reading that text, I could take it any longer. I simply sat on the floor and cried till I ran out of tears. Then, my phone started to ring with the ring tone that I knew all too well, Ezra's.

"Aria? Where are you?"

"E-Ezra what do you mean? I'm at school," I said whilst wiping any mascara-filled tears from my cheeks as if it would make me feel much better.

"It's 5pm, what are you doing at school that late?"

_Crap_, it's really that late? "Oh, erm, I got held back for a while. Biology project."

"Okay. Remember that we're having dinner at 7 though,"

"Will do. I'll be on my way home in a few minutes; I just need to finish up here. I love you, Ezra." I said those last four words with all the emotion and truth that I could gather and even though it was our normal sign-off from a phone call, I wanted him to know now more than ever how much I truly meant it.

"I love you too, Aria." I aborted the call and slipped my phone back in my huge bag before bringing out my makeup back packed with essentials for times like these; mascara, powder, concealer, eyeliner. When I had re-applied and I looked at least half decent I left the bathrooms and made my way back down the halls and out of the school parking lot.

I turned to Ezra, giving him a reassuring smile as he pulled up his car outside my house. He'd told me before we left that he was a little worried about what tonight would hold: telling my parents about getting married and moving away together was definitely a risk and probably a foolish one at that. My mom had only just accepted that we were together never mind anything involving a wedding band and gown.

As we walked up the front steps, his hand found mine and we linked our fingers together just as Mike opened the door.

"Hey, Aria!" he smiled, "Oh hey Mr. Fitz" he added, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of seeing us two together now.

Ezra smiled. "Mike it's ok, you can call me Ezra."

Mike just gave an uneasy smile and opened the door inviting us inside as my parents appeared from the kitchen.

Ezra's POV

The whole night with Aria's parents went without a hitch and although they were shocked and a little unsure about our move to California, they remained supportive of us as a couple.

It was now Friday morning and we were due to leave for the airport in just under 4 hours. I stood in apartment 3B packing my last belongings, waiting for Aria to return with coffee, when my phone received a message: _Unknown Number _it said.

_Just thought I'd fill you in on Aria's recent movements. Check it out! -A_

Great so now A was going to message me? I saw that the message had a picture attached so I opened the attachment, suddenly nervous of what it might show. It couldn't be that bad, could it? I trust her; she would never do anything to hurt me.

We're going to be married in a matter of months, anyway.

Then I saw it. It was a picture, visibly taken from behind a bush of some sorts, showing _my _Aria kissing... Noel Kahn? It can't be...

"Ezra, I'm back!" I heard Aria shout from the door.

"I'm in the bedroom. We need to talk."

"About what, honey? I got you your favourite coffee."

I ambled along to where she was and held my phone out to her, showing her the photo.

"Where was this from?" she looked between me and the phone in panic.

"Your mystery friend, A. Whoever it is had the decency to fill me in on what you've been doing behind my back. How could you do that to me, Aria? I love you, and you just deceive me like that!"

Her face dropped and she couldn't look me in the eyes. I was right; she _had_ been seeing Noel behind my back.

In that moment I decided that I couldn't cope with this. "Aria, maybe I should go to Cali alone."

"What? No, Ezra, I can explain!"

"No you can't. I should never have started this, soon enough it was going to end badly anyway."

There were tears rolling down her cheeks now, even though she frantically tried to wipe them away. "Please don't do this, please. I love you."

"You think you can just say that and everything will be ok? You _kissed _Noel Kahn! I get it, he's your age, and he's good-looking. I get it. I-I just can't do this anymore."

With that, I walked out of apartment 3B with my final suitcases in tow, leaving my true love behind in tears. Although I was going to be hours early, I got in my car started my journey to the airport.

**The next chapter will start when Ezra is on the plane, so nothing between Ezria for a while. I've already started Chapter 7 so I think I'll be saving it to upload probably Wednesday. Hope you liked this one, please review!**

**xo, Bethany.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Nicole

**Hey guys! I'm writing this on Sunday night at the moment, but you're not gonna see it till probably Tuesday/Wednesday... Kinda like talking to the future, huh? Anyway, did any of you watch Brant's Ustream? (2/10/11) All I can say: IAN'S TONGUE IS FAMOUS.**

**So it's not too long now till the Halloween prequel... EXCITED! **

**Right this is becoming too awkward and random now, so I'm going to let you go read my fanfic! OH and sorry if some of the things about the flight are wrong, I haven't been on a plane since I was like, 2 so not too familiar with the whole shenanigans... ENJOY!**

Ezra's POV

Saying goodbye to Aria was the hardest thing I've ever had to do; seeing her beautiful pale face streaming with tears as I walked out. As much as I love her and I would adore a life with her, I just can't let myself be manipulated like that. Just a mere 5 hours after my proposal and I find out my fiancé has been making out with her middle-school crush? How messed up can it get? I sit down on the plane, ironically seat 3B, and get out my notebook and pen. It's only when I start writing that I realise it is the pen that Aria gave me on my first day at Hollis. 'It will make you look so professional, Mr. Fitz' she had said, a smile playing at the corners of her rose-tinted lips. Gosh, how I'll miss those lips. No, I tell myself, I cannot be messed around like this. It ended up just like Hardy had said. I just got caught up in a little high-school drama, as he called it. The only difference this time was that I love her, I really do. This isn't just a meaningless fling; I truly felt that this was real. At times like these, the only thing I can think of to do is write. It was the same when Jackie left me; I spend days with my head buried in a notebook writing all sorts of soppy love poetry and sonnets. None that got published though, that privilege was saved for the best. My favourite. B-26. Everything about that night was special. It was the first night in a while that I had been outside of my new apartment since The Jackie Thing. I remember the first time I looked over at Aria. The way that she looked new, like nobody that I had ever seen in Rosewood. She looked like she had appeared straight out of one of those European fashion magazines, wearing a simple ensemble of dress & jacket that fitted her body perfectly; her chestnut brown hair was curled loosely and fell perfectly on her shoulders. As soon as I set eyes on her I realised that she wasn't just the typical American teenager. Then, of course, came our make-out session in the bathrooms- classy, right? It sounds stupid but it seemed like we were connected in a way that only happens once in a lifetime. Just a single touch of our hands or a brush of our lips and it was like fireworks were being set off inside me. When I was with Aria, I felt safe. When we were together I felt like I didn't have a care in the world. Now, of course, I'm fully aware of what she was doing behind my back. Of all the people, she chose Noel.

At this point I'm so lost in thought that I don't realise I'm not alone. Sat next to me is a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair; she looked like she was alone on the flight. Well if I'm going to be sat next to her for the next 5 hours, I might as well make conversation.

I was just about to introduce myself when I saw that she had a book in her hand; Loose Leaf by Leonard Adams. Why is there so many things reminding me of Rosewood? Some would say 'a message from the earth' or 'fate', but whoever said that has evidently never felt betrayed like this. All I want to do right now is get the hell out of Rosewood, just get out of the state. Maybe when I get to California I'll automatically move on from Aria. Of course, I know that I'll always love her in some way, but hopefully I'll start to numb to the pain, you know? Someday ill be able to think back to this time and smile, but not feel. Maybe that's what life without Aria will be like; boring, free of emotion and hurt. Not prepared now to talk to the woman at my side, I slipped in some earphones and listened to some music, hopefully it would, combined with my writing, take my mind off of the situation with my, now ex, fiancé. Two sonnets, three haikus and a whole notebook of doodles later, I found myself waking up from a long nap with the last half hour of the flight ahead. As I sat up, the pen in my lap fell onto the floor and rolled over to the other side of the sleeping woman beside me. To my surprise, she opened her eyes in a flash and bent down to retrieve my pen.

"Hi, I'm Nicole," she stated as she placed it securely in my waiting hand.

"Oh, Hey. I'm Ezra. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for, you know, getting my pen. It's a nice one..." _It's a nice one? Really, Ezra?_

"It is. Look, are you okay? This whole journey I've been watching you and you seemed really focused on what you've been writing... Very intense." 

"Oh really? Well, I got a lot on my mind at the moment. I'm starting a new job on Monday, a college here in California... Apple Valley, do you know it?"

"Apple Valley? Oh my gosh, that's where I'm from. I've just been on vacation to see some family in Pennsylvania."

"Sounds great... Where were you staying?"

"Oh a place called Rosewood I think? Just a little motel, it was only for a few nights so I figured that it would do."

I chuckled to myself, Nicole seemed like a really nice person and it was a plus that she was going to be in Apple Valley whilst I'm there, at least I know at least one person now. "I used to live there... I still do... Kind of... It's complicated."

"Relationships, huh? Wanna vent to a random stranger about it?" She had a good sense of humour, and was easy to talk to. Why not? So then I delved into the whole story of Aria and I, even sharing the part about me being her teacher. When I had finished, she looked at me in the eyes and said the words that made my whole world crash down: "You _were_ a little harsh just walking out like that. Maybe there was a legitimate explanation for it? I mean, I have no idea what this girl is like but from how you describe her it's pretty obvious that you love her."

They were the words that I had feared most since arriving at the airport. Maybe I should have let her explain, but how could she explain something that I could understand so easily with just one photograph? In any case, it's too late to go back. I made my decision when I stepped out of apartment 3B. 

Aria's POV

After Ezra left, I simply sat down on his leather couch till my t-shirt was damp with tears of devastation. After all we've been through in past months, I thought he would at least hear me out. Surely he would know that I did it because of A, he must understand that whoever it is _made _me do it. At about 11:30pm, I make my way to my parents' house. I could have stayed at the apartment, but I couldn't stop re-living what had happened earlier that day and honestly, the more I thought about it the more guilty I felt for obeying A's demands. I should have known that something like this would happen...

"Aria? What's the matter, honey?" My panicked mom asked me as I walked into my home for the past 17 years.

"Mom, Ezra left me" I started sobbing as I listening to comforting words from my mother. I couldn't get hold of the breath and self-control to tell her about kissing Noel, so for now she was holding my shoulders close to her as I cried into her pale blue dressing gown. When I had calmed down, and my moment of hysteria had passed, I walked up the stairs to my room and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**So sorry that this chapter wasn't too eventful, I just needed a chapter to link 6 and 8, and this is what came of it.**

**The next chapter will take place about 6 months after this, and we're going to see some more of Nicole & some Aria/Jason... But he gets rejected, so it's all ok ;)**

**Thanks for reviews on the last chapter, you have no idea how excited I get when my phone bleeps with an email from fanfic. Seriously, I'm talking major 'EEEKKKK REVIEW!' moments here.**

**Anyway, please review & I'll update again at the weekend...**

**xo, Bethany.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visit

**Hey! So the final few chapters... oooooo. I have a feeling you're going to like these final ones. A lot of you said in the reviews that you didn't want Nicole & Ezra to be together, so I made a few changes and wrote this next chapter. R&R !**

Ezra's POV

"Sure...yeah I'll stop by on my way to work... Okay... See you in a few minutes, Nicole."

I hung up the phone and carried on getting ready for work at the college. It was a routine I was used to by now, over the past six months I had been in Cali. After meeting Nicole on the plane we found out that the coffee shop she owns is right round the corner from my new apartment; she was a really good friend to me. When I told her about Aria, she had been straight with me, telling me that I had been too harsh and that I should have let her explain, but she's never indicated that she wants us to be more than friends. Nicole is just what I need right now, someone who I can rely on and who will be honest with me even when I don't necessarily want her to be!

I started to put on my tie, a deep reddish burgundy colour that had been sat in my drawer since I arrived in Apple Valley. It was the same one that Aria had given to me that day at Rosewood High. I touched it softly; I still miss her like hell. She's probably moved on by now; she's probably sat in a posh restaurant with Noel Kahn laughing about how oblivious I had been all those months ago. She was most likely enjoying her freedom now that she wasn't spending her days getting funny looks for being with me. I wonder if she still had the ring. As much as I despised her in those last minutes we shared, I couldn't bear to ask for it back. What would I do with it anyway? It would break my heart to sell it on, and I could never give it to another girl. It just wouldn't seem right. A knock at my apartment door suddenly pulled me from my thoughts.

"Ella? What are you doing here?" I said to my ex colleague and former friend.

"Ezra, I need to talk to you about Aria. I don't know what the hell happened between you two but you need to get your ass back to Rosewood, she needs you."

"With all due respect, we're over. She obviously didn't tell you the whole story. I can't talk now; I have to get to work, goodbye Ella." I tried to close the door behind her but she held it open with her foot.

"You WILL talk about this now. My daughter is like a walking zombie. She hasn't been eating properly or sleeping properly since you left her. She looks like death! Ezra, I never expected that you would turn your back on her like this. I know you're still in love with her, your face tells it all. Now let me come in, I have something to ask of you..." With that I opened my door wider and she walked in whilst eying the mess on the coffee table that had collected in the past few days- unmarked papers, pens, food packets, notebooks.

I offered Ella a drink and then I called in work to say I felt ill. They'd hardly let me off because my ex-fiancé's mother has just turned up! I'd explain to Nicole later about not turning up for coffee, she'd understand.

"As much as I'd love to sit here watching you drink my beverages, what is it you want to ask me?"

"I want you to return to Rosewood." She said adamantly, wow had Aria really been that bad? "She still loves you. I hear her crying at 2am because she's had a dream about you. I walked in once and she was sat in her floor in tears about what had happened. She doesn't know I'm here, but I need you to come back soon."

"How soon, exactly?" I couldn't help but want to go back to her.

"I was thinking sometime next week. Next Friday night maybe? I'll cook us some dinner: just us, Byron, Mike & Aria."

"I'll be there."

Aria's POV

I woke up to the shrill ringing of my alarm clock; 7am. _Ugh, why does school have to be so early? _Each day, I wake at the same time to be greeted once again by the guilt and sadness of not seeing Ezra. I can't stop thinking about him, why couldn't he just hear me out? We'd be together right now, planning our wedding and preparing for our future together. Before I start crying again, I get up and get ready for school.

I walk down the stairs in my usual slow fashion. Normally my mother is in the kitchen making breakfast but today she is nowhere to be seen. "Dad, where's mom?" I ask him as he drinks his coffee at the table.

"She went to visit your grandma over in Philly, she left early."

"Well do you know when she'll be back?"

"Tomorrow sometime, have a nice day at school."

At this I just grunted and walked out of the house. I'd be early, but I decided to go straight to school. Spencer's usually there before me anyway. After parking up in the car lot and grabbing my tote from the back seat, I found her lurking around near the entrance to school reading what looked like 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee.

Everything nowadays reminded me of Ezra; it killed me to think that I'd never see him again. I wondered what he was doing at this moment... would he have already moved on? He's most likely found a tall, skinny, blonde who loves old movies and they probably have date nights at the cinema. They sit on the back row and hold each other's hands, because they don't have to hide away from everyone. Just the thought of him with someone else makes me want to sob my heart out. I wish I had his new contact number, something that could enable me to say that I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to contact him with. We're practically strangers now; I'll probably never see him again...

Overwhelmed with all the emotion, I started running away from the school in desperation. This was a regular occurrence after he left. Whenever I thought about him too much, my throat would seem like it was closing up and all of a sudden it would be so hard to breathe. I ran until my calf muscles felt ready to rip, and I ended up outside Ezra's old apartment block. I slumped down on the steps and gazed out at the busy road in front of me. After a while, I spotted a figure in my periphery. I turned my head towards it and noticed it was Jason. _Oh crap, _I thought, _I'm so not in the mood to talk to him right now._

"Aria? Hi."

"Hi Jason..." I wiped my eyes to make sure that I didn't look like a _complete _mess. "What's up?"

"Nothing much... I was just wondering if you'd like to go for coffee later? Or now if you want, I mean there's no point in you going to school now since it's already nearly noon."

"Wait a second, nearly _noon?"_ Whoa, I didn't even realise how long I had been sat here. I took my phone out of my bag and saw that I had received 5 texts, all from Emily, Spencer or Hanna asking where I was.

"That's what I said... So, about the coffee?"

"Jason, I can't. You know I'm not ready for dating anyone else right now."

"Okay. But Aria, you know I'm here if you want to talk right?" ha yeah more like he's here when I want a snog. "Anyway I better go. Next time, yeah?"

"Sure. Bye, Jason." I spoke to him monotonously, whether I was still in love with Ezra or not there was no way that I would lower my standards to him. The only person I will ever love is Ezra, period.

Ezra's POV

When Ella left I called Nicole and asked her if she could ditch work for a couple of hours, I needed to go shopping for next week and letting me go alone would not be a good idea given my drab fashion sense. We agreed to meet at 11:30 and go to the nearby mall. I can't believe Ella found me here: how did she know where I was? However she found me, I'm so thankful that she did.

Walking into the mall Nicole dragged me into some posh shop that only the wealthy men shop at and immediately bombarded me with shirts and ties in every colour imaginable.

"Nicole, I really don't need a tie. I've got one that I'm going to wear. This one right here," I pointed at the tie I was wearing. "Aria bought it me when we were together. It sounds pathetic, but it's special, you know? I'm gonna wear this one."

"Ezra. I'm being serious here, if that girl doesn't wise up and accept you back into her life; I will go and _make _her take you back. You're a good catch, you know that?"

Another reason why Nicole was an amazing friend: we could have conversations like this and not make it seem awkward or uncomfortable. "Thanks, Nic. By the sounds of it, she's not doing too well either. Her mom says that she hasn't been eating or sleeping properly since we split."

"Well I hope it goes well. Although I will miss seeing you around for a while. How long are you staying in Rosewood for?"

"Well if it all goes to plan, I'll be staying for a couple of weeks and then coming back to pack my things and leave again. Otherwise, it might only be a few days."

"Trust me; you're going to get back together. From all you've said about her, she's a pretty reasonable person. I'm hoping I'll get to come see you two together sometime anyway. My parents are going on vacation in a few months so I'll be coming down to Rosewood to house sit for them."

"That'd be nice. I'm sure Aria would love to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway, go try these two on." She said whilst handing me two shirts, a white with burgundy pinstripe and a dark grey.

Before we knew it, the week had passed and I was getting ready to board my plane to Pennsylvania. Nicole had taken me to the airport. Saying goodbye to her was hard, she was the only friend I had made in Apple Valley. Heck, she was the only person who I had spoken to!

"Thank you for being my friend, Nicole. You really have no idea how much all this means to me."

"Ezra, it's fine. Now get on that darn plane and go see the girl you love. I'll see you in a fortnight. Make sure you don't crease your shirt!" Of course, she was worried about the clothes! In the end, we had decided on the white and burgundy shirt, it worked better with the tie. I gave Nicole one last hug and headed off to get on the plane. I was starting to become nervous, but excited, at the thought of seeing Aria in less than 12 hours. As I sat down on the plane, I remembered the last time I had done so and, getting comfortable, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Not too fond of the ending here, but I couldn't really end it any other way without starting the next chapter early.**

**Anyway, please review this chapter for me? It'd make my day!**

**Thank you for anyone who left a review on chapter 7, I love all the sweet comments you make=)**

**xo, Bethany.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited At Last

**Hiiiii! So second to last chapter! I seriously can't wait to write the last one, I think you might like it. That one should be up maybe Wednesday or Tuesday, it depends on when I can be bothered to write it and how much homework I get. Thank you **_**Harrylovesginny09, princessjasmine5709, cheergirl19961, violin27, EzriaIsmySHIP12, **__**Krazyfan12, SolitudeMyLove & .dreamers **_**for reviewing chapter 8! I love you guys=)**

**R&R!**

Ella's POV

It's currently 4pm and Aria should be home any minute. When I got back from California a week ago I only told Mike and Byron about where I had really been. I wanted it to be a surprise for Aria, I know how sad she has been for the past six months and I just want my daughter back. If that means that she reunites with her ex-boyfriend/ former English teacher then so be it!

"Mom? You home?" She's back... All systems go!

"Yeah honey, I'm in the kitchen. Have you had a good day?"

She walks in, dumping her tote on the table as she passes. "Not really. Emily was off sick, Hanna is visiting her dad for a few days and Spencer won't talk about anything but Toby. It's enough to make anyone feel sick the way she talks about him." She switched her gaze to the huge collection of food lying on the worktop. "What's all this food for? I thought it was just me and you tonight?"

"Well, I thought that we could have dinner together as a family. Chicken Carbonara okay?"

"You know it is, Mom. It's my favourite...What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing," I lied; I highly doubt that she would count tonight as nothing. "Oh by the way, I went shopping earlier and bought you something to wear. You know that dress you've been obsessing over for weeks?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I bought it for you as a treat. Then I may have got you some new heels as well, I couldn't help myself! They're so cute, you'll love them."

"Ok, don't get me wrong mom. I'm thankful for this. But why are you doing it? Ever since..." she hesitated, not wanting to bring up the subject of Ezra, "well, just recently I've not been the nicest and most social daughter I could be. What's going on?"

"Nothing, honey. I just thought you might need a little pick me up. You should probably go get changed, dinners at 7."

"Okay... see you later, mom." She took her bag and trudged up the stairs. The dress I had bought her was perfect and would no doubt blow Ezra away. It was black with lace detailing on the sleeves and a cut out on the waist; perfect for Aria. Just then I heard a vibrating noise from the kitchen table, it was a text message from Byron.

_Hey, is Aria home? I'll tell Ezra to come by at 6:30. -Byron._

I replied: _Yes she's home. We're getting our daughter back! See you later. x -Ella._

Aria's POV

As I stand in front of the mirror wearing my new dress and heels I wonder why my mom is being so _different._ I mean, she's never horrible or mean, but buying me a new dress _and_ heels? Something's going on, and whatever it is I want to know. I look down at my bedside clock: 6pm. I get out my curling iron and start to re-curl my hair- a day at school doesn't do much good for hair like mine. After ten minutes I realised that I was curling in silence so I went over to my iPod and turned it on. I hadn't used it since Ezra left, mainly because every song on there we had spoken about at some point..._Tonight_, I made a promise to myself, _I will be strong. I won't break down and cry at the slightest memory of him. I have to accept that he is gone. _And with that thought, I cranked up the volume and finished my hair whilst singing to my favourite songs.

Soon enough, I was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "Aria, can you get that?" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I walked over to the door and opened it wide, to see the last person I had expected... "Ezra?" I flung myself in his arms and he held me close to his chest, planting sweet kisses into my head as he did so.

When we pulled away I turned around to see my mom and dad stood together at the foot of the stairs looking at us. I looked between them and Ezra and then it clicked: they had done this for me. "Mom that's why you bought me the dress! And the shoes! Oh my gosh..." and that was when I broke the promise to myself and felt a tear roll down my face. However, it was a tear of happiness this time not one of sorrow and loss.

My dad spoke up for the first time, "Your mom and I hated to see you so upset and withdrawn. You two should talk; we'll shout you both when dinner's ready." Then my parents simply went into the kitchen and left us alone in the hallway. I looked back at him, and noticed that he was wearing the tie I had given him last year.

"You're wearing the tie I gave you," I smiled, for what seemed like that first time in a while, at knowing that I at least wasn't forgotten when he was in California. He had still kept it.

"Of course I am, it's the best thing in my closet!"

We both chuckled and then it died down into an awkward silence until he spoke again.

"Aria," I looked up at him, his eyes were still as comforting and piercing blue as they were six months ago, "I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain. It's just that I felt so jealous that you and Noel _could _kiss in public that my mind just went crazy and I had to just go and think."

"You maybe could have done that in Rosewood instead of leaving for Cali." I said, regretting its coldness as soon as it left my lips.

"Yeah, it wasn't my smartest idea. But then one day, your mom came to my new apartment and told me about how bad you'd been feeling." Then he took both of my hands in his and looked me in the eyes, "I still love you Aria. I always have, I always will."

I freed my hands and put them around his neck, "I love you." Then I kissed him tenderly, loving the feel of his lips against mine after being without it for so long.

Ezra's POV

When we broke away from the kiss, Ella came in and told us that dinner was ready and at the table. It smelt amazing! We sat down, Aria and myself across from Ella and Mike, with Byron at the end. As we ate, the conversation was light but Aria's parents never once approached the subject of our separation which we were both glad about. After we had eaten, Aria and I decided to go for a walk before it got dark.

"Just so you know, I didn't want to kiss Noel. It was A. They said that if I didn't, you wouldn't get to Cali safe. I couldn't take the risk, Ezra. I had no idea that someone was watching me... I had no idea that you would find out."

"It's okay, once I'd been in Cali for a few days Nicole helped me to realise that I had made a _huge _mistake."

"Nicole? Um... was that your girlfriend?"

"NO! She's a friend, an amazing friend, but nothing more. I met her on the plane, I told her about us and she pretty much told me I was an idiot." I laughed thinking of the moment we met and then felt a ping of sadness of how much I was going to miss her when I come back to Rosewood.

She brought our lips together once more to kiss. I had missed the taste of her lips so much, that sweet taste of her, mixed with her fresh and floral scent was just like heaven to me.

After that we headed back to her house. I had planned to go and stay in the nearby motel but Byron insisted that I stay there for as long as I needed, "What's the point of paying for a room? You can stay with Aria in her room, just don't get up to anything, okay?"

I laughed nervously. Yep, this guy still made me feel uneasy. "Of course, Byron. Thank you."

Aria led me upstairs to her room and I sat on her bed, watching her as she slipped off her heels and put on her fluffy magenta-pink slippers- typical Aria.

"So, you want to watch a movie? I have Mean Girls, The Last Song & Wild Child."

I expressed amusement at this; it was chick flick galore at the Montgomery house. "I don't mind, Mean Girls if you like"

She slipped the disk into her DVD player and I shuffled back onto her pillow so she could slide in beside me and rest her head on my shoulder. As the opening credits began, she turned to me and lowered her voice, sounding what seemed like scared.

"You're not going to leave me again are you? Please don't leave quite yet."

"Aria, I'll be here for as long as you need me."

**Thanks for reading! Review for me please=)**

**xo, Bethany.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Happy Ending

**Okay, last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, tweeted me or anything about this they all made me really happy! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

***I never have and unfortunately never will own PLL or the song mentioned... Too bad, I know.***

2 years Later:

Aria's POV

"Han, calm down. Everyone is going to be there on time, I promise you," I told my over-excited and _very_ anxious best friend. 

"That's what you think. You haven't had access to a cell phone since last night!" 

"Spence, PLEASE tell her to stop worrying!" 

"Hanna, she's right; everything will be fine." 

Interrupting our conversation was a knock at my door; it was Nicole checking in with coffee. "Got some nerves we need to calm?" 

"Heck yes. Thanks, Nicole." She handed me my favourite from Starbucks- vanilla latte with chocolate sprinkles. Today was the biggest day of my life and I definitely couldn't do it without my caffeine fix. I got up from my bed and walked over to my open wardrobe to admire my dress. It was beautiful, classic white satin with a sweetheart neckline and a lace bodice. It was currently 10am and I had to be at the church and ready to say my vows at one. Yes, I was nervous; and yes, I was obsessing over tiny things like tripping over my hemline. But I knew that what was happening today was going to be the best thing I have ever done. Today I am marrying the love of my life, and I can't wait. 

After drinking my coffee, I sat down at my vanity and let the girls do my hair and makeup; the girls being Hanna, Spencer, Emily & Nicole of course. Just after Ezra returned from CA he had told me about how great a friend Nicole had been to him and once we had met we hit it off immediately. She was much more mature than any of us, but she knew how to have a good time and was one of the most trustworthy people out there. 

"So, the up-do we spoke about?" Emily asked, running her fingers through my dark brown hair. 

"Absolutely, I'm going to wear the earrings Ezra got me for Christmas so make sure it doesn't go too low." 

"And the eye shadow we discussed? Eyeliner or no eyeliner?" That was Spencer. 

"Um..." I thought for a second, "Just a little on the bottom, I don't want it to run." 

A whole hour of brushing and nearly 30 bobby pins later, my hair was secured in a curled low side bun finished off with a powder blue barrette and my makeup was finished: a simple ensemble of peach lips, neutral eyes and coral cheeks. 

"You look amazing, Aria." Hanna said, staring at me as I stared into the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, this is actually happening..." 

"Hey don't go getting cold feet now; I had enough of Ezra moping around last time!" Nicole said light-heartedly, making us all laugh.

Before we knew it, it was getting nearer to noon and it was time to put on my dress. For this, my mom came in and helped me pull it on, making sure that the fitting was right. I shuffled into it and sorted out the train.

Soon enough the clock reached 12:30 and it was time to get in the car. We walked outside in a daze to see that my mom had done something so unexpected: "YOU GOT ME A LIMO?" 

"Yeah, I thought it might be hard for the five of you to get in our small car!" 

"Thank you so much, mom!" I said whilst running- well as much as I could in my dress- over to hug her.

"Come on; let's go get to the church. I hear there's someone waiting for you!"

The drive to the church was fun but it all passed in a blur because I was forever thinking about Ezra. I couldn't stop thinking about how in less than an hour we would be Mr and Mrs Fitz. When we arrived, my mom went into the church to check everything was ready before returning with my dad in tow.

"You ready, Aria?" he asked me with tears forming in his eyes.

"Aw dad, don't cry!"

"Sorry, it's just that you're moving on; you're gonna be moving out, having a family of your own. I miss you being my baby girl, that's all."

I hugged him and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'll always be your baby girl," he released me from his arms and smiled at me.

"Come on, he's waiting for you."

Ezra's POV

I stand at alter with Hardy, my best man, at my side. Just then, the pianist starts playing the all too famous Wagner's Bridal March. After hearing the large wooden doors open behind me I brace myself for the beauty I am surely about to witness. I hear a sharp gasp from my mother and then I cannot wait any longer, I turn and look at my wonderful bride.

"She's perfect." I gasp to nobody in particular.

"Breath, Ezra," That was Hardy. "Calm." He chuckles under his breath at my reaction.

As she progresses down the aisle, she slows down to greet her family and friends that had travelled down here for the occasion whilst I fight every urge I have to drag her down to me and make her officially mine forever. After what seems like hours, she finally reaches me and Byron places her hand in mine. I squeeze it and give her a wide smile, and in that moment I know that she is just as excited and impatient as I am. Finally we get through the boring parts of the service and it comes to the vows:

"Do you, Ezra Mark Fitz take thee Aria Marie Montgomery to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

I took a deep breath and clearly spoke the words that I had been waiting so long to say, "I do."

"And do you, Aria Marie Montgomery, take thee Ezra Mark Fitz to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

Then she uttered the words that would ring through my mind for the rest of my life. "I do,"

The service came to its end, and I could finally kiss my bride. I leaned down slowly and pushed my lips against hers in delight. She was finally mine, and only mine. Any negative thoughts from my mind were erased and I thought only of Aria Marie Fitz, my stunning bride.

The reception was to be held at the Kingston Hotel about five miles away from the church, and was decorated top to bottom with fairy lights, drapes and balloons stating 'CONGRATULATIONS!' on them. When Aria & I entered the hall holding hands, we were automatically overwhelmed by the largeness of it all. _Yes_, I thought, _this is the most amazing day of my life._

Aria's POV

After the speeches, it was time for Ezra and I to dance. We got up and he led me onto the dance floor, just as the song All About Your Heart by Mindy Gledhill came on through the speakers. We held eachother close and danced to the whole song whilst just gazing into each other's eyes, and when it finished we kissed passionately, aware but not worried about the pairs of eyes watching us. We were Mr & Mrs Fitz, and we had no reason to hide.

**Andddd it's done!**

**I apologise if any of the wedding details were a bit off- haven't been to a wedding since I was about 3 so I had to rely on my friend for the little things.  
>I'm planning a few one-shots at the moment that I might start putting up at the weekend sometime but I'm stuck for ideas on another multi-chapter? If you have an idea then tweet me about it (TeamEzria13x) or write it in a review please, I'd love it if you could suggest some.<strong>

**Again thanks for reading & I LOVE YOU =)!**

**xo, Bethany.**


End file.
